Not the Only Ones
by Ace Skyler
Summary: The Quileute are not the only pack of Shapeshifters not the largest, how will they react when a group from another packs come with hopes for an alliance? Can they be trusted? Hiatus do to computer crash
1. Prologue

**I actually really don't care for twilight I just think that Taylor Lautner is hot and I'm really bored.**

Darkness.

I was born into darkness, born into the black abyss called life.

Damned into an immortal life by the very thing I once loved.

Now left with nothing but my curse and the curses of others.

I am Aceler Darksun and I am a Werewolf from the Navajo tribes.


	2. Leaving Home

**Sup**

**

* * *

**

"_My Lady_?"

"_Yes, Daughter_?"

"_We are ready to leave when you are_."

"_I will be ready in a minute. An old woman like me feels much sentimental value to her only home_."

"_Do you wish me to stay my Lady_?"

"_No Daughter I'll be there a minute_."

The black shadows that had just spoken moved away from each other the larger of the two started to chant an old song in an even older language as the smaller lowered her ears at the cold chilling mournful sound.

"_Aceler_?" a barely visible outline of a wolf questioned though with out words.

"_She'll be a minute. This is harder for her then us_." The darker one, now named, replied in the same manner.

"_Why are we leaving? And why only some of us_?" a young fair wolf asked.

"_We are going to be ambassadors to a new pack up in Washington._" Aceler said to the boy probably no more then 14.

"_Let us go my Children. We've a long way to travel_." The large one from earlier appeared, all the others rose from their previous position in respect.

"_We will follow you_." the group said, a term of respect and trust in this pack, there were only five of them not even putting a dent in the original number of 53 of the Navajo pack.

The large one started running followed by Aceler the rest started in whatever order they pleased. The bright moon gave light to their run though they didn't need it. The Alpha now visible was a solid black color with bright green eyes, her Beta, Aceler, was also black but with white socks and white tipped ears and tail, running next to Aceler so close that he was practically leaning on her was a dark grey wolf in color and has blind blue eyes, a heavily built brown wolf followed a few yards behind not meant for speed but held a lot of endurance, and then the youngest the lightest brown almost white pup trailed behind not used to the long runs in unfamiliar territory.

They traveled in silence all through the night and where right outside Sacramento when the sun started to rise.

"_We shall rest here today_" the Alpha said in the thickest part of a forest they found "_we will continue tomorrow night_."

Tired, they all fell asleep.


	3. The Southern Pack

**I'm still bored.**

**

* * *

**

***Jacobs POV***

I was with Nessie when a frantic Quil came running toward us.

It had been a good day until then. I had woken up before noon made breakfast without burning it and had fixed the latest problem with the Rabbit. Even the sun was out which is a rarity in Rain-On-My-Parade Forks. And more amazing still Leah was in a good mood today too, something about doing research and finding another female wolf-girl in history, I'm not sure though I was minding Nessie when she was talking.

But no, God had to make today difficult too. Quil was stuttering too much for me to understand what he was saying.

"Quil! Calm down we can't understand you." I said before I got a headache.

"I saw a huge wolf followed by not as big wolves but still big wolves heading toward La Push.!" He finally screamed out.

"…..For real? That's what you're freaking out about? It was probably Sam with some of the newer wolves." Leah said irritable her good mood gone.

"You don't understand! It was bigger then Sam with a gray muzzle and I've never seen them before!" Quil looked ready to faint at the thought of it.

"Did you see how many on them there was?" I asked starting to believe him now.

"No I saw the first two and took off to tell you. But I heard a few more while I was running back."

"We need to tell Sam right away they were heading toward him", said Embry looking anxious.

"You don't need to." A sweet voice said to us from the porch. I looked that way and I saw Bella holding Nessie.

"Sam just called said that you need to get down there right away," Bella looked worriedly at Nessie then back at me, "Do you think…?" She didn't finish the question but I got a feeling I knew what she meant.

"I'm not sure, don't leave the house though until we come back. It might get ugly."

I ran into the woods and phased once I was out of my clothes.

"_I heard about what Quil saw what do you think it is?" _Seth thoughts were instantly in my head.

"_Not sure but that's what we're going to find out squirt."_ Leah replied to her brother.

"_Can I come? My shifts over."_ Seth asked excitedly, thoughts of what the new wolves were like flooded our heads.

"_Sure just make sure you behave." _I teased, Seth might not be the youngest anymore but he's still the youngest in my pack.

"_Whatever! I'm not a kid anymore!"_

"_Sure you're not"_ Leah rolled her eyes as she ran at my flank.

The teasing continued until we got to the tree line right behind Sam's house. Me and Seth phased first then Leah when we turned around. I was back to being anxious as we approached the house. I was about to open the door when it opened up for me. Sam was there and looking flustered.

"Come on they wouldn't start until you were here." He said roughly.

"Who's they?" I asked hoping for a good answer.

"Another pack."

I guess hoping is useless.

"Is this him." I heard an older female voice speak I looked away from Sam and saw them.

The first one I saw was the female that spoke she was older at least 50 with black hair with grey hairs flaked through it, she had a gentle face she looked more like a grandmother then a werewolf she was even short, at most 5'5", her eyes where green and had a look of wisdom about her, like how my dad got when he was telling our legends. She was dressed in what looked like a traditional beaded top and jeans her hair was in pigtails pulled over both her shoulders decorated with beads and a few feathers. All in all she looked like she lcame straight from the past.

To her right was another female younger, about my age, and tall. She came up to about my nose, which is pretty tall. She had boy short black hair with a long white piece of hair that went from her forehead to just pass her chin it was braided with some of the black hair and had a feather stuck through it. She also had forest green eyes but harsher and they seemed to demand respect. She had high cheek bones, full lips, and a small nose she looked like the first lady's granddaughter.

Leaning on the girl was a boy with shaggy black hair and an inch or two taller then her. They looked similar in almost every way except that his eyes were an icy blue. I guess he was blind. On the left of the older women was a large stocky guy with huge muscles and a serious face and dark brown eyes he was standing protectively in front of a younger male that looked 12 and frightened. The boy had dark brown hair and light brown eyes he reminded me of Seth when he first turned.

"Yes this is Jake, Jake this is Rain Flower She's the oldest living Shapeshifter and the Alpha of her pack. She was born before Europeans colonized the US." Said Sam respectfully and with some awe, I'm sure I looked really stupid with my mouth open but I couldn't help it.

"You don't look that old." Yeah that was the most intelligent thing ever for me to say. I felt Leah hit me and apologize for my stupidity.

Rain Flower only laughed good naturedly, it sounded like a light breeze going through the leaves of a tree.

"Why don't we start? I'm sure you have many questions." She said as she shifted in her spot on the couch as if to get comfortable.

"Where are you from? We've never heard of another pack before." Asked Seth eager and excited from his place on the floor that he must have recently sat down at. I sat down in a chair across from her; this is going to be long.

"We're from the reservation in Arizona, there's been a lull in the vamp activity and finally had time to come and see if the rumors were true." The younger female said.

"What rumors?" asked Jared

"Rumors of giant wolves in this area, really you guys are careless." Said the blind one as he tilted his head onto the young females shoulder, mates maybe?

"What are your names?" I asked realizing that none of them had introduced themselves besides the Alpha.

"Jason" said the short one he motioned to the big burly one, "this is James my older brother."

That explained the protective stance of James.

"I'm Gabriel, this is Aceler." Said the blind one as he motioned to himself and the female… Aceler is a weird name.

"I'm Jake this is Seth and Leah." I said as I motioned to each of them in turn.

"When did you guys turn?" Quil questioned.

"Few years ago when the leech population got real big for a while." Responded James for the first time, he had a surprisingly light tone of voice.

"How many of there are you?" asked Sam.

"Around 50 we have a very large pack." Rain Flower answered.

It's Quiet…to quiet. Sorry I had too. But fifty? That's unbelievable.

"Why so many?" Jared wondered aloud.

"The southern lands are home to the vampire civil wars lately though the numbers of newborns and mature leeches have been going down so we were able to spare a visit." Explained Gabe.

"Why are you a shape shifter if you're blind?" Paul pointed out bluntly.

I was about to say something to Paul, but he went sailing past my head. I looked over at Gabe and he was still in the throwing position. As he straightened he sighed and said something I didn't catch but Aceler did and laughed. Her laugh reminded me of the Cullen's and how it sounds like little bells except hers is more natural, like a bubbling brook. It relaxed me.

"I lost my sight before I was a Skinwalker. A vampire found me in California and well, let's say I got lucky. It wasn't hungry but I had seen too much so he took my sight and cut my throat. Lucky me Ace found me and killed the vampire. I transformed a week later." He explained roughly. More indignant that sad, Ace ruffled his hair and he batted her hands away. That explained a lot.

Paul had come back and Sam made him apologize we asked about how they became Shapeshifters and they told us about the Skinwalkers which is what they called themselves. It was getting late and Emily was due back soon and I was missing Nessie when the question of where the new pack was going to stay was brought up.

"They can stay with us at the Cullen's there's enough space and I'm sure they won't mind." I said the only one who might have a problem with it would be blonde but that's it.

"Is that okay with you?" Sam asked Rain, which she told us to call her, she looked to her pack and they nodded.

"Alright then, let's go you'll love the Cullen's they're awesome." Seth said as he bounced around.


	4. Blast From the Past

**I hate it when I need to write one story but start another :p**

***Aceler's POV***

We had just sat down when the people from the other pack came to the door. The Alpha of this pack had wanted to start right away, but Lady Rain Flower didn't want to have to repeat everything so we waited. They were all so young it was weird, the four of us that came to La Push were the youngest in our section in Arizona the average age is between 27 and 35.

We explained everything they questioned and Gabriel got to show off that being blind wasn't a handicap for him. He fell asleep on my shoulder half way through the interrogation; it looked like Jason fell asleep too from my spot on the other side of Lady Rain. I wasn't paying much attention until Jacob, the Forks Alpha offered for us to stay with them. Madam Rain looked at me and I nodded Gabriel just shrugged from my shoulder he must have woken up when I moved. James gave a hesitant nod and Jason was still out like a light.

Lady Rain Flower got up first; I followed then Gabriel, then James with Jason on his back. Lady Rain followed the Forks Alpha out the door and toward the forest.

"You and you're lot are lucky Arizona does not have forests." Lady Rain said as we made our way through the first line of trees.

"Isn't Arizona desert?" Seth inquired.

"Yeah pretty much it's really hot so we try to shave at least every other day." Answered James, James is a sweetheart in disguise but he can hide it well when he wants to.

"That must suck for the girls." Leah sympathized looking at me and my short hair.

"Not as much as you think, we've actually found a way to lower our core body temperature so that the heat is easier to deal with, I just prefer mine short." I answered reassuringly. Leah looked like she was given a gift from god when she saw us for the first time, I wonder why.

"We'll get to the Cullen's faster if we transformed." The alpha said irritated. Wonder what crawled up his ass.

"You act like Nessie is going to runaway every time you're away from her." Leah rolled her eyes. Who's Nessie and why is the Alpha so obsess about her?

"You wouldn't understand." Was the only thing he said to her when he walked away taking off his shirt.

"Is he always a prick?" I asked Leah once he was out of sight, though probably not of hearing range. Lady Rain gave me a disapproving look.

"Most of the time," she replied with a grin. I liked her already she looked like she could hold her own as a wolf. Rarity among females even the ones in my pack.

Jacob came back in his wolf form a red brown large wolf. I must say he was impressive for as young as he was, but my pack had much larger. The little one, Seth I think, came back right after. He was lanky and tall, but he'd fill out soon a sandy brown color and bright friendly eyes.

"Impressive for youngsters." I heard my Lady say.

"My thoughts exactly my Lady" I smiled toward her. She returned the gesture and went to go behind some trees to change. When I looked back Leah was gone but a stream line gray wolf was in her place I'd have to race her some time.

"Built for speed?" I asked the wolf Leah.

The gray wolf gave a swift nod.

"We should race sometime." I grinned which she returned in her wolf form.

I felt a nudge to my left and looked, Lady Rain had transformed. If normal werewolves where the size of horses then Lady Rain is the size of an elephant….height wise.

"Sorry I didn't hear you my Lady I'll go now." I turned and went into the bushes out of sight. I don't usually care about where I morph but it's uncomfortable with strange wolves around. I stripped down and let the heat in my core take over my senses.

Once done I was on all fours.

"_There you are_." I heard Gabriel in my head.

"_Sorry I was speaking to Leah_." I replied

"_You two seem to get along_." I heard James say.

"_She's interesting… Where's Jason still asleep_?" I inquired

"_Yup he's on my back_." He said as I walk into the others line of sight.

Gabriel walked over to my side and leaned into my flank as was his habit. Lady Rain looked toward Jacob and he gave a nod and took off. His pack took after him the Lady Rain then me then the rest of my pack.

Me and my pack where bickering while we were running about what the Cullen's were like that they wouldn't mind a bunch of werewolves stay with them. James had just said that he thought they were crazy and thought we were puppies when Forks Alpha slowed to a stop.

"_We're here_" Lady Rain said.

I looked at the mansion and it was beautiful all white with large ground to ceiling windows, a large raised porch and two stories. I was just taking in its beauty when the wind shifted and I was punched in the face with the smell of vampire.

"_What The Hell_!" I growled

My pack was instantly in a defensive position with Jason who had woken up when the scent hit us in the center of our circle.

"_You forgot to mention that they were leeches_!" Lady Rain snarled at the other pack. As sweet as Lady Rain is it is always best not to piss her off. Trust me I know.

The other Alpha was saying something to her in the Alpha link when I saw the door open. A little vampire girl, she wasn't an infant but still to young for the Volturi laws, was standing in the door jam and took off toward us.

I ran from my spot and stopped in front of the immortal child and snarled a warning. The child look taken aback and reached out her hand toward my face. I backed away a bit and snarled no way was I going to let this demon touch me. It reached for me again and this time I snapped at her hand. She drew it back before I could get it in my jaws and started taking off for the house. Little bugger was fast I was about to give chase when two older vampires ran between us. One I've seen before and couldn't place and the other looked like the white leech version of James.

I pushed myself onto my hind legs and gave my version of a bear roar, a scare tactic that I learned from some Skinwalkers in California. The vampires looked surprised and took a step back but didn't run. I was about to strike at them when a sandy blur struck me from the side causing me to roll. I used the momentum to get back on me feet and turned toward my attacker. It was Seth, why the hell was he defending them.

I looked toward my pack through my peripheral and saw Gabe and James facing two other wolves that I haven't met, Leah had Jason, still in human form, pinned, and Lady Rain Flower was snarling and circling Jacob.

I looked back toward Seth and motioned with my head for him to move. He remained in his spot in front of me. I looked past him and saw the baby leech in the doorway in the arms of a new born with murky red eyes, which is odd because usually newborns eyes are almost neon crimson, that looked terrified, next to her was a leach with bronze hair murmuring something and looking at my alpha and the stupid one that protected leeches. The key thing about him though was that he had yellow eyes, not red, I'd only seen those once… Oh crap.

"_Lady Rain Flower!_" I called

She looked my way and stopped circling.

"_Yes Daughter_?" she sounded worried at my tone.

"_It is them_." Was my only answer, I'd met these vampires before, in Sacramento when I was visiting family and before I turned into a Skinwalker.

I went to school with the one next to the newborn and we had become good friends ashamed to say that I even had a crush on him. I told him I liked him during prom, we had gone together just as friends. He rejected me, and continued to say that he never cared for me and that he only hung around me because he felt sorry for me. I was so pissed I punched him and broke my hand. He had reached for me but I ran off. That moment triggered my transformation and went through a week of literal hell by myself. Two months later I ran away from home and found Gabe in a pool of his own blood and a vampire laughing at him. I saved Gabe and took care of him during his transformation.

I had gone back to my pack when Lady Rain transformed back and James stayed by her side in his wolf form as she spoke to Jacob who had also transformed with a gray wolf with dark gray spots on his back right be hind him. The brown one that actually had a few shades of brown going on was looking at Gabriel curiously and Leah had gotten off Jason who was actually headed toward me with his tail between his legs.

"_You okay kid_?" I questioned as I looked him over looking for any wounds.

"_N-no I just d-didn't expect her t-to attack m-me_." He whimpered as he nuzzled himself behind my forelegs for protection.

"_Sorry about that Jay, guess it was my fault_." I apologized to the little bundle of fur under me.

"_It's okay Ace_." He whined again.

I looked around for Lady Rain and found her talking to the V-leeches with James looking ready to attack at any sudden movements.


	5. Grandma Got Some Spirit

**So tired XP**

***Rain Flower's Pov***

I knew the story behind Ace and a vampire. She told me of it after she had gotten comfortable with me when I found her. I was the one who told her it was a vampire for I have seen a few with the golden eyes. Some of the packs even have them living with them, I heard that the Colorado pack is testing to see if they can get the vampires to take in actual food for subtenants again.

Maybe I am biased but hearing my Beta with such a sad tone of voice made me hate these demon spawns more. I had chosen her as my successor because she was strong and level headed, and nothing affected her judgment when she needed to think critically. But I digress.

I walked over to the bushes to change into my human form so that I could talk to them. Once I had pulled on my blouse I walked straight to Jacob who was with the group of V-leeches. I felt someone following and checked to see if it was Ace. I was surprised to see it was James; when I gave him a questioning look he motioned his snout toward my Beta and his little brother, who was seeking comfort under her.

Giving a nod of understanding I walked over to the group, James tensing with each step.

"You never mentioned vampires as our host." I said hotly. My pack comes before all and because of this… pup I had unwittingly put them in danger.

"I didn't think it would be a big deal, and if your pack hadn't jumped to conclusions it wouldn't have been." Jacob accused. This puppy had the audacity to accuse my pack? He is either really foolish or really brave.

"Obviously you did not think! Normal Skinwalkers tear leeches limb from limb first ask questions never. You should be happy that Ace was more curious about the immortal child than angry. Otherwise it would be in little pieces along with the two that got in her way."

"She's not an immortal child!" a female vampire voice yelled.

She was pretty like all vampires, with chocolate brown hair and high cheek bone she might have been pretty before she was changed too. She had the immortal child in her arms and said child was looking toward my pack fearfully. I looked my self and saw Gabriel resting his head on Ace's back, Ace was laying down with Jason curled up between her front paws. James was now sitting right behind me eyeballing the gray wolf behind Jacob.

"Than what is it? Because based on the laws of the Volturi I have every right to kill all of you." I responded to the newborn, whom looked immediately frightened at the mention of the Volturi.

"_She's_ a hybrid between human and vampire. She was born before they turned Bella." Jacob said before the vampire could reply.

Bella was her name huh? I looked at all of them this time since I had mostly been focused on the Skinwalker before me. There where nine of them including the demon spawn three blonds, one red-ish, five brunettes. Each one seemed paired off the burly one with the only blond female, a blonde male with a short pixie female, the bronze one with the newborn, and the lead vampires where blonde and a light brunette.

"Hybrid? Those are usually killed." I stated surprised. Even normal vampires are repulsed by hybrids.

"We'd appreciate it if you wouldn't speak like she wasn't here." The red head said pointedly.

"I don't care." I replied with out looking at him.

"I don't think this will work out Jacob, me and my pack will find a place to stay in the forest and stay near the La Push pack instead." I turned to walk a away when the alpha female vampire spoke up.

"Are you just going to stay in the forest? We have plenty of room here for you." She stated quietly, like the thought of my pack sleeping on the muddy ground tore at her heart.

"Why would you open your house to us?" I questioned suspiciously.

"Because deep down you are all good people."

"I will have to speak to my pack."

***Ace's Pov***

I had heard all the conversation, as did Gabe, Jason I think might have been listening too.

"What do you want to do my Children?" Lady Rain Flower said, all hostility gone from her voice

"_I wouldn't mind a bed or a couch, heck even carpet would be better then pine needles_." Said Jason from under my chin.

"_He hasn't slept well in a while, I wouldn't mind a bed either muddy earth is not my personal favorite type of bedding._" Agreed James, though he obviously didn't like the thought of being in a houseful of vampires.

"_I don't care either way_." Said Gabe as he sighed.

"_Ace?_" they all looked at me expectantly.

"_I'd rather not but I'll sacrifice, pack comes first_." I said hesitantly. I would really rather go right away I didn't want Edward recognizing me.

"Is it decided?" the lead female vampire asked.

"Yes, but a more permanent residence will be needed soon for my Children." Lady Rain stated.

"Huh?" was the collected intelligence of the vampires.

"_Never mind I think Jason is ready for bed_." I said as I got up feeling Gabe's head slip off my back. I picked up Jason by the scruff of the neck like a puppy; he's so tiny, and looked at James who took him from me.

"We are all very tired it has been a long day." Lady Rain stretched.

"Of course follow me I'll show you where you can all stay. Come follow me." The older female vampire basically cheered.

My pack and Alpha followed her into the house while I walked in the exact opposite direction.

I heard Lady Rain Flower tell her not to bother with me and that I was just being stubborn.

I walked around the area trying to get familiar with it. Forks is so different from Arizona and California, I almost miss the heat….. ha! I'm so funny! The ground in Arizona used to get so hot that it was impossible to stay in one spot for longer than a few seconds with out burning your paws, and that was at night.

I found a little creek about half a mile away from the house and decided to stay a while. I love the sound of a bubbling stream it's so relaxing. Sitting down I just let my thoughts wander.

I think I dozed off for a while because I woke up to the sound of twigs snapping behind me.


	6. Evil Laughter

**Just wanted to say I love Pandora XD.**

***Ace's Pov***

I turned snarling at the unknown threat; hey if you were on a property owned by leeches you'd be on guard too. It turned out to only be Seth, I gave him a confused expression and he just shrugged.

"I thought you might be hungry so I brought you some food." He said as he placed a large tray on a flat rock next to me. I took a whiff at it and it might have smelled appetizing if it wasn't coated with vampire stench. I just shook my head at it since he probably wouldn't be able to hear me. I just realized that it was quiet in my head. I ran into the overgrowth and pulled on my blood red tank top with built in bra and white jean short, shorts.

"Are my brothers asleep?" I asked completely ignoring the food.

"Uh yeah, they knocked out right after they ate and your alpha went for a walk. Why?" he asked confused.

"Oh it's just that I was surprised at the quietness in my head. We all usually fall asleep about the same time so we don't hear the silence." I explained.

"Are you in wolf form a lot then?" he asked genuinely interested.

"As Beta yes, but the others aren't." I continued as I dunked my feet into the creek. Seth came and sat down next to me.

"How do you hear them all the time then?" he was confused again.

"Don't you hear your pack all the time?" I asked trying to make sense on why he didn't understand.

"Only in wolf form." He furrowed his brow.

"That explains it then," I realized, "we hear each other in both forms."

"Oh wow! That must really suck. I couldn't live with that." He exclaimed.

"You get used to it. Besides it just shows how close we are, it's rare among packs to have that trait and it has its uses." I smiled cheekily.

We continued to talk for a long time, it was noon time when we first got here and evening when I woke up, and now it was night probably around midnight judging by the moon.

"You should head back to the house Seth I'm going to go for a walk and it's late." I said as I got up from my laying position. He just nodded as he yawned.

"Ha ha go on, and take the plate too." I said as I walked away.

My pack must still be knocked out I still can't hear them. I walked around the wilderness for a while just enjoying the feel of grass under my feet and the sweet scent of damp air. I was zoned out when I heard a bark.

"Hey Jake." I growled at the jerk ass.

The russet wolf rolled its eyes.

"Shouldn't you be drooling over your imprint or something?" Seth had told me about imprinting when we were talking. I think it sounds absolutely horrid and this is the only pack I know of that has it.

Jacob tilted his head in a question.

"Seth told me. What are you doing out here anyways? And don't say patrol I can smell a fresh trail of Leah."

The wolf rolled his eyes and ran behind some brush to change. When he came back a few seconds later he was just pulling on his shirt. I must say werewolf genes were doing him some good; he was well built with the normal toned muscles.

"What are you doing here? I sent Seth to go get you and take you back to the house." He said once his head was through the hole.

"I kept him talking until he was tired then sent him back. 'Sides I'd rather sleep in a cactus." I stated crossing my arms.

He sighed "they aren't that bad if you'd talk to them they'd even forgive you."

"I don't care enough to seek an apology. And we didn't come for an alliance with them."

"And what if we based the alliance on how you got along with the Cullen's." he raised an eyebrow.

"Then that would be stupid on your part and we'd just ally ourselves with the La Push pack." I raised an eyebrow in turn.

"Touché." He sighed defeated though he was obviously thinking about what I said and looking for a flaw.

"So why are you out here?" I asked as I started to climb a near by evergreen.

"Edward got mad at me for thinking about the future." He stated like it had happened before as he watched me climb.

"Why is that a bad thing? Also how did he know what you were thinking?" I investigated reaching for a branch.

"I was thinking about how it would be when I'm married to Renesemee. And Edward can read minds." He said climbing up now too.

The branch broke under my weight but I caught the one just under it.

"He can read minds?" Well that explained a lot. Way back when I knew him, he would always do something or get something I was going to do or get and chuckle for no reasons after I pictured something funny.

"Yeah, the only mind he can't read is Bella's." Jacob was caught up with me now.

"Interesting, so he doesn't like you thinking about Renesemee?" I questioned as I sat on a sturdy branch.

"No, well she is his daughter."

My fists clenched on the branch I was on. Stupid residual feelings! I thought you died a long time ago.

"Oh that Nessie… girl, that's his daughter?" I asked hesitating on the girl part. I was going to say demon spawn.

"Yup, cute little thing isn't she?" He smiled from the branch slightly below me he was on.

"I've seen the births of hybrids, it's messy and the mother is usually the first to be fed on if she's still alive. It's hard to think of something that evil as cute." I deadpanned looking up at the sky.

"Nessie didn't do that! She didn't mean to hurt Bella!" Jake shouted at me.

I rolled my eyes, got up and jumped out of the tree; I was a good seventeen feet up.

"Just because she didn't mean to doesn't make it any better. Personally I find that anything that leads to pretty zombie-izum repulsive." I said when I had landed. I watched his figure vibrate in the tree. Smirking I walked away. I still had the ability to piss people off; it's hard to practice when the only people you're with are people you care for.


	7. You Piss Me Off

***Aceler's Pov***

I walked back to the Cullen house and decided to sleep in the yard. I walked to about a hundred feet away from the porch and lay down on my back. Closing my eyes I pretty much fell unconscious. I was really tired.

_Dream._

_I was in Sacramento at my little no name charter school in front of my old locker. I was a freshman when I went there. I saw fourteen year old me opening my locker and pulling out a card with neat handwriting. I looked surprised and happy at the same time. I closed my locker after I got what I needed and put the card back then ran to class. Curious I stuck my hand through the locker door and pulled out the card._

'_**I, Edward Cullen, would like to formal ask you to prom with me as a friend.**__'_

_Oh… it was this day. I went to Little Me's class and watched as she and Edward were passing notes about prom and how he got the tickets._

_My dream flashed forward to just before I left for prom Alice had done my hair and make up and was helping me with my shoes. Cute red peep toe heels with a killer four inch heel._

"_You look so cute Skye!" Alice exclaimed when we were done and I was looking in the mirror._

_Ew I remember Skye, which was my birth name, she was a weak little girl who got her heart broken and cried about it. I hadn't gone by that name since I transformed for the first time. Gabriel was the one to give me the Aceler too._

"_Thanks Alice. Do you think Edward will like it?" I whispered the last part. I don't know why, but now I know that he probably heard it, and his whole family._

"_He better or I'll kick his butt!" Alice exclaimed dramatically. Alice was like the sister I never had. I had grown up in a house full of boys. I didn't even have a mother figure since my mom died when I was three._

_There was a knock on the door and Edward was asking if we were done. Taking a deep breath I turned to Alice, who was completely zoned out._

"_Alice?" I asked as I shook her shoulder. She did this a lot and I never got how or why. I could never zone out that fast._

"_Sorry Skye," she smiled and hopped up from her chair "let's go!"_

_Looking back on it now it looked forced._

_My dream skipped again and now I was watching myself fidget while talking to Edward in the garden at the hotel prom was at. I didn't want to listen. I let them walk out of ear shot but I could see them._

_I saw myself blush at my reveal. I saw the pitying look on Edwards face quickly change into a sneer. I saw my mouth fall open and a tear fall. I saw myself punch Edward in the face in the middle of his rant of Why I Hate Skye. I watched myself clutch my hand in pain and blood start to seep between the fingers of the hand holding the hurt one, I had gotten myself on his teeth. I still had the scar; it goes from the knuckle of my pinky down to just below my wrist. I watched Edward's face instantly change to concern and panic and reach for my hand to look at it. I pulled away told him to fuck off and ran. I watched as he thunked himself in the head and murmur something to himself._

_Alice came over to him from my side and first gave him a look of disapproval then a hug of comfort. They left that night to some other place, they said they moved a lot._

_My dream then went to me again and I was sitting in an abandon part of the garden holding my hand in pain. My oldest brother comes rushing to me and took one look at me then went to pick me up. He pulled away as soon as he touched me and looked shocked. He then pulled me up and ran to his car shouting for my other two brothers on his way. I was locked in my room for a week my father tried to comfort me in my pain but nothing worked. A week from then I was in a mass of red fabric and nothing but a bundle of black fur._

_My father just watched me with an unreadable look and once I changed back and had gotten clothes on he kicked me out._

I woke up with a gasp. I didn't need that reminder. I didn't need the pain of rejection to sting in my heart again. I hadn't thought about those days in years. I covered my sweaty face in my hands trying to calm my heart.

"Skye?"

Fuck my life. I peeked through my fingers to see Edward staring at me in shock. It was day time I noticed.

"Go to hell Edward." I said as I turned onto my side.

"Skye," he said more forcefully, "look at me."

"My name isn't Skye. That little bastard died about three years ago." I said as I pushed myself up from my laying position.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just tha-"

"You had to move 'cause you're a god damn immortal don' worry I understand. You know you could have just said we'd keep in contact then change your number." I was standing now and now I towered over him.

"Look how bout we all act like I don't know you, you don't know me, and that goes for your family as well." I knew they were listening besides the fact that Emmett was staring at us right from the window.

Edward was about to say something but I turned and ran straight into the forest.


	8. I'm Not a Leader of Man I Lead Dogs

**Disclaimer: i don't own anything.**

* * *

***Gabriel's Pov***

I walked from left to where the V-leech that had hurt Aceler a long time ago was standing. I knew her story of course we were a pack before we even knew what we were. He looked at me, I could feel it, and then look at the direction I heard her run off in.

"Is she ok?" he asked me, I was already informed about the vampire's ability and the abilities of the other.

"What's it to you zombie? I think you lost all rights to care when you rejected her." I growled at him.

"I didn't mean for it to happen." He said sadly sounding like he just might want to cry.

"Of course not, oh and by the way you might want to hide your secret feelings from your wife-y poo." I stated as I walked to go find my Beta. A key thing I should note, I can sense feelings, not as you know them, but at the chemical level. Even vampires have that and it's easy to track, it's also how I find my way around the pheromones leave a trail. It's obvious to me, and probably that blonde vampire dude, that Eddy boy has old hidden feelings for Aceler, not that I would let him get close to her or anything.

He gave off a surprised burst of emotions as I walked through the trees smelling for Ace's signature scent. I found her up in a pine tree, and they say dogs can't climb.

"Your jokes are horrid." She stated as I started to climb up.

"But they do entertain you." I replied swinging my legs on a questionable sturdy stem.

"Sometimes." I heard her sigh from above me.

"A lot of the times." I smiled thinking of all the times my cheesiness has gotten her to smile.

"Alright you win," I could feel her smiling now.

"You can go back you know. You don't have to stay." I said as I pushed myself to sit right behind her and resting my chin on her shoulder. She was staring at the clouds, I was watching through her eyes.

"That one looks like a shredded vampire." I said pointing to one of the clouds.

"Well it is white enough." She laughed as we kept looking for other disemboweled V-leeches in the clouds, I guess even God hates them.

"My Children, there you are." We heard Madam Rain from below.

Getting up quickly we both jumped out of the pine. Madam Rain gave off an amused aura, and judging by Ace's embarrassed one I think I should be too.

"Come I am holding a pack meeting." She said the amusement still laced her tone but I could feel the sadness emanating off of her. I have a feeling I know what we are going to talk about.

We walked in silence until we got to a little clearing; James and Jay were already there. Madam Rain took a seat, Aceler sat at her right, then I sat at Ace's right, James sat to Rain Flowers left then Jay next to him.

"I think you all know what I am going to say." Said Lady Rain with a sad tone, we were the pups of the pack after all.

"Do you really have to leave?" asked Jason sounding torn up inside.

"Yes, my pack still needs me in Arizona. But I will be in contact, know that I am not abandoning you." She said her emotions were mixed. She was happy to return home, sad to leave us, worried about our housing situation, and confident in Aceler's ability to lead.

"We've no fear of that my Lady, it's just hard to believe we won't be park of the same pack anymore." Spoke James, I haven't heard him speak since before we ate yesterday at the Cullen's house.

"You are still part of the pack; you are just a different segment. Like the California pack or the Long Island pack." She comforted.

"When will be the next time we will be able to see you?" Jason inquired.

"At the yearly pack conference if all goes planned." She answered.

"Have you anymore questions or concerns?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"No Ma'am," we responded at the same time.

"Then I will take my leave." In the Alpha Command she said, "Aceler is the new alpha you will respect her as you have me."

"Yes, Ma'am" we replied.

"Good bye, my Children." And with that she was gone.

We were silent a moment mourning the loss of our Alpha, though she still lives she is no longer ours. I turned toward Aceler who was battling with her emotions at the moment and put a reassuring hand on hers, which was clenched and shaking. She took a deep breath and stood up.

"We're sad today, I understand, but after today we must move on and do what we must in order to achieve this alliance. I hope you trust me enough to follow." Her speech was short, but it was to the point.

"We will follow you." The three of us replied.


	9. Triangles are Fun

***Ace's Pov***

I can't believe that I'm an Alpha, I knew it would come eventually I just didn't think it would be so soon. But currently everyone is mellow since Lady Rain had left only a few minutes ago. Getting up I decided it was time to head back to our temporary residence. Walking back to the Cullen place I started making a list of everything we would need.

For starters:

A house of our own.

Jobs to get said house

Enrolling Jason and James into school.

Routes to run around our new home

Schedules for said patrols

Treaties with the vampires so that we don't 'accidently' kill them.

And a Beta.

Needless to say my life has gotten more complicated.

"_Don't worry Ace! We'll help as much as possible_." Said the energetic fluff ball named Jason as he ran under me, we were all in wolf form right now.

"_Yeah you act like we're the Forks pack. They argue every two seconds about the stupidest things._" Gabe laughed from his spot at my side.

"_They're not bad…_" whispered James looking distracted.

"_You ok James? You haven't been acting like yourself._" I asked him worried. My little lovable killer was not his usual light hearted self.

"_I'm fine. Just home sick._" He thought to us.

I looked at Gabriel and his brow was furrowed as his blind eyes watched James carefully. I didn't press James further as we walked on. Once we got to the forest edge I changed back to human and pulled on my tank top and shorts. When we were all dressed we walked into the Cullen house.

This was my first time inside the house and it would have been pretty if it didn't belong to V-leeches. A frantic Jacob Black came running at us as soon as we walked in.

"Where's Rain Flower? I need to ask her something!" he practically screamed as he searched our group like she would magically appear.

"She went back to Arizona. She made me the Alpha if it's something of that nature then you can ask me." I answered watching him fidget. He looked at me for a sec then did a double take and just stared. And stared. Getting annoyed I snapped my fingers in front of his face.

"Yo earth to Jacob!" I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, I was just thinking." He said in a rush as he blushed a light pink.

"It's ok. Anyways what did you want to ask Lady Rain?" I questioned curiously. I felt Gabe inch closer in a more protective possessive stance as I talked with Jacob.

"Nothing I don't even remember what it was about." He said, and it sounded truthful, but I was suspicious.

Jason came walking over with a laptop, probably one of the leeches, and handed it to me as I went to sit at a near by couch. James came and sat to my right since I was sitting by the arm of the couch, Gabe slid in behind me placed his chin on my shoulder and wrapped his arms around my waist, I've no clue why he was being so possessive all of a sudden, Jason stood behind the couch to look over our shoulders, and Jacob sat on the arm of the seat.

We started looking for houses first we wanted one between the two packs but more on the La Push side.

"_I like that one it's huge!"_ said Jason eagerly at a two story house right by Forks high school.

"_It's to close to humans kid, look for something more in the woods."_ Laughed James at Jason's excitement. Jason is such a storm of happiness.

"_What about this one? It's in La Push close to the cliff."_ Said Gabe looking through my eyes.

During our searches Edward and his pet new born came in with their devil spawn. I smirk at his flinching at my thoughts. Jacob went up to them and they started whispering and after sending the girl to Alice went outside to talk.

***Jakes Pov***

I can't believe this just happened! This is impossible imprints aren't supposed to break! I was playing with Nessie when it happened. It was a normal day, Nessie wanted to play dress up and pretend that she was a princess and I was her pet. Normal kid stuff, while we were playing she asked for some candy and I said no, because it wasn't time for snack. She pouts and does the puppy dog eyes and usually that gets me, but instead, today I felt a physical snap in me which caused my whole body to spasm painfully. Nessie called for her parents to help, but I was already getting back up the pain had gone almost as quickly as it had come.

"Jake are you ok? Nessie said you were in pain." Worried Bella scanning me for injuries.

"I'm fine, but that was weird." I assured her.

"Is Jakey okay?" inquired Nessie pulling on my hand gentle. I looked down at her… and felt nothing. No brotherly love, protectiveness, just nothing. That's when I started freaking out. Edward asked if I wanted to talk about it, and I just said I wanted time to myself. So they left me alone and even went to go hunt.

I went into the hall and just started pacing wondering what had just happened to me. I heard the door open and Jason's voice talking to Emmett. That was it! I'm sure Rain probably knew what was going on. Running down the stair I practically beg to know where Rain was. They said she already left… Crap! Aceler says something about her now being alpha. I was about to say 'what' when I looked at her. I never noticed how green her eyes where. I noticed the first time I met her of course, but not to this level. Around her green eyes where a black ring that made them stand out more with flakes of dark brown.

I felt the imprint again, the free floating, the chain, the universe, everything. And now it was all connected to a female alpha I barely knew. I couldn't take my eyes off her until she snapped her fingers in my face. Crap! I was staring. I apologized and she just shrugged it off. Gabe suddenly looked hostile his blind eyes were locked directly on me and it was kind of creepy. He shifted closer to his Alpha never turning from my direction.

James' little brother came bounding up to us with a laptop, that Aceler took and went to sit down on the couch. James and Jason followed but Gabriel bared his human teeth at me in a silent snarl and walked over to the couch and squeezed in behind Ace. I wanted to rip his head off for getting so close to her, but reminded myself that he was from her pack and they were naturally very close. To get back at him I sat on the couch arm and leaned over above them so that my head was almost resting on top of hers. She didn't seem to mind.

They were looking at houses; I saw one down the street from my house for sale and prayed that they would choose that one. They kept looking for a few minutes when Bella and her family came in. I walked over to them and asked to talk to them alone outside. After telling Nessie to play with her aunt they followed me outside and into the forest.

"Jake what's wrong? You haven't been acting like yourself?" asked Bella worriedly.

"I don't know how to explain it." I said after a few minutes of thinking of how to tell them what happened.

"Show me I'm pretty sure I could explain it better." Urged Edward gently. I knew my thoughts were in to much a rush to get much out of them so I took some deep breaths and thought carefully about what happened.

The reaction I got was very unexpected. He punched me in the stomach hard enough for me to feel some of my ribs crack. Once I landed from my unexpected flight Edward told Bella what happened. She didn't punch me, but she got really freaked out and started running back to the house screaming out questions of 'how could this happen.'

Me and Edward followed quickly.


	10. Till Death Do Us Part

***Edwards Pov***

I am not jealous! I have Bella, the most perfect being in the world, the light of my world, my everything! So why can't I let go of Skye? She's Bella's opposite in every way. Bella was clumsy as a human and gets embarrassed even now, Skye was always graceful and elegant; she was a dancer for crying out loud. Bella is an open book even though I can't read her mind. While Skye was a mystery even though I could read her mind. I just don't understand.

I will admit I was surprised at Jake's reveal that he wasn't imprinted to my daughter anymore. But finding out that his new imprint was Skye? I don't think I can allow that.

When Jake and I made it to the house Bella was in hysterics. I went to her immediately trying to comfort her. She dry sobbed into my shoulder as our family circled around us trying to help in anyway.

"What's going on?" inquired Seth, obviously worried.

Jake explained everything but the imprint to everyone. I didn't want to say anything either, in fear that Skye would accept him.

"What do you think is the cause of it?" thought Carlisle out loud.

"She's going to die." Skye's Alto-Soprano voice practically sang to my ears.

"Don't say that! How could you say that?" Bella yelled shoving away from me and grabbing the front of Skye's shirt.

I was conflicted on who to protect. Jake wasn't though, or Skye's pack. They practically rushed Bella. Jake grabbed her wrists hard enough for me to see pain sketch it's self onto her delicate features and loosen her grip; the others grabbed Skye and circled around her snarling their threats.

Jake pulled her away from them and practically threw her at me and then went straight to Skye's side and checked to make sure she was ok. After each one of the pack mates checked their alpha Skye continued to explain.

"Bonds by fate right? That's what imprinting is right? Well what if one side of the bond breaks, then what? Why take down both when you only need to sacrifice one? It makes sense when you think about it. The only question is when it will happen." She said as she locked eyes with Bella, daring her to attack again.

Instead Bella cried, well made crying sound. I cried too, my own daughter was probably going to be snatched from me. All of our family and some of the wolf pack joined us.

***Gabe's Pov***

That had to be the single most hilarious thing ever. We had just settled on a house in La Push when New Leach came running in screaming some nonsense. After listening to them Ace put in her two cents and Bella practically died. I swear after we made sure Ace was ok we were laughing our heads off on the inside. Though me and Ace were probably laughing at Edward too, bastard gets what he deserves.

We got up and went outside when the whole coven started to sob. Even some of the Forks Pack got up to leave. Once in the woods all of us started busting up, some from nerves some cause we thought this was funny, we are only slightly sadistic.

James was on the floor laughing and the female in Forks Pack was laughing next to him. They looked at each other and I got a burst of emotions from the both of them. It was more than love… oh…

"James?" I questioned seeing if he'd tell us now.

I felt him flush with embarrassment and he cleared his throat.

My pack quieted instantly as we waited for James to speak.

"Um… I don't know how to say this…" He started; I felt sympathy roll off Leah as she took over.

"I imprinted on James." She said with a shy smile as she looked at James who grabbed her hand, I saw threw Jason.

I got a range of emotions from everyone, the Forks Pack were happy but surprised and my pack well, Jason was excited, and Ace was hesitant, she didn't like the thought much. I thought it was pretty chill.

"Congrats James, Leah I'm happy for you too." Smiled Ace finally, she decide, she's happy for them.

Jake was next to Ace and I felt a wave of hope and one of the more then love when he looked at my Alpha. I don't care much for anyone who wanted to be with my Alpha even before she was my alpha, but Jake is better then Eddy boy.

"So does this mean a wedding?" asked Jason innocently. He was really happy for his brother.

"We should start planning." One of the members other pack joked, I think his name is Quil.

We waited until Embry and Seth appeared and then by silent vote we headed to La Push.

***Ace's Pov***

Imprinting is not my cup of tea, but I haven't seen James smile like that since his mother died a few years back. If this imprinting business can make him happy again then I guess I'll accept it.

We were walking to La Push as humans so that we could all talk to each other when a thought occurred to me.

"What about the Packs?" I didn't need to explain, it looked like they were all thinking the same thing. This wasn't just about Leah and James. Though I was curious on who they would decided to stay with, but the Forks Pack and the La Push Pack. Now that there was nothing to hold them back what will the Forks Pack do? Rejoin the original pack?

"We'll have to talk to Sam." Said Jacob darkly, I got a feeling they didn't get along.

We continued walking in silence until we ended up on the La Push beach.

"Oh wow!" Jason yelled in excitement, breaking the cold mood, "Is this the beach? I've never been to one before!"

"Ha ha ha, sure is kid." I laughed as I mussed his hair; this beach wasn't as good as Malibu beaches but it would do for Jay.

"Can I go into the water?" he looked at me excitedly for permission.

"Go ahead have a blast." I hadn't even finished when he had taken off, James and Gabriel looked toward each other and after James gave Leah a kiss on the cheek they ran for the water too tearing off their shirts.

I found a log to sit on and watched them play; they were all inland kids so this was all their first time at the beach.

"Cute." I heard a husky voice from behind me.

"Isn't it? Poor Midwest kids never get to see the beach." I smiled watching my boys play and wrestle in the water.

"So when did you first turn?" asked Jake as he went to sit next to me.

"A couple years back got to close to a vampire and well, nothing left to do but morph." I said not wanting to talk about my history with the Cullens just yet.

"That sucks, and just by chance to?"

"No, they lived around my area for a while I just didn't know what they were. I was even friendly with them for a while. Then I got mad at one of them and that must have caused it."

"Sounds like what happened with us and the Cullens except we weren't friendly, was it them?" he asked a little upset or something like that.

"Maybe my memories before the change are a little fuzzy." I lied.

"Oh okay." After that we were silent watching our packs play around together.


	11. Tired Men Tell too Many Tails

***Jake's Pov***

We had a blast at the beach. My pack and I got them to cliff dive and everything. But as it was getting dark I noticed Aceler shiver.

"Cold?" I asked her, surprised that a werewolf could be cold.

"A little, Skinwalkers down south have adapted to warm weather we're not used to the cold anymore."

I looked around and was surprised to notice all of the foreign pack shivering and rubbing their goose bumped arms.

"Wow that's a little odd." I replied.

"We'll be better in a little bit we've only been here for a short time remember." She said giving a small smile in my direction.

Her smile was adorable! She had the cutest dimples and one corner of her mouth would go higher then the other. It was nice now to see her finally open up a bit.

"Hey Ace? Where are we going to stay tonight?" yawned a sleepy Jason from under James' arm.

"Back to the Cullen's place probably. We can't move into the house till next week." She replied tussling his hair as he came over and slid under her arm instead.

That decision was met with growls from all three of her pack mates.

"That new born wanted to kill you. We won't have you in that dangerous situation. Don't give me that look it's not that we doubt your strength, but we would be outnumbered if they fought back, the La Push pack is still bound by their treaty." James said looking very set on his way. The other two nodded in agreement.

"Well then where do you propose we stay?" she asked crossing her arms.

"Why don't you guys stay in La Push? You can stay with some of us" I proposed waiting anxiously for the reply. To my surprise it was Gabe who agreed first.

"We have a lot of business here anyways so it would easier." was his reason.

"Fine, but where will we stay?" she asked thoughtfully.

Some of us volunteered to house the homeless pack until they can move, me included. James was going to stay with Leah, of course, Jason with Quil, Ace was going to go see if she could stay with Embry, and Gabe was going to stay with me… joy.

We then split up to go to our respective homes. I swear all along the way to my place I wanted to grab Gabe's shoulders and force him to walk in front of me. He walked right behind me and to the left and looked straight a head. He walked so close that if we weren't in step he'd be on my heels.

When we finally made it to my house he ran his hands on every surface almost knocking over a few things.

"Sorry it's just so I know where everything is I can't see through your eyes like I do with my pack." He explained.

"Don't worry about it, want anything to drink?" I asked walking to the kitchen with Gabe following.

"Water would be fine." He replied sitting at the little table in the kitchen.

I poured him some water and got myself a coke from the fridge. I handed him the drink before I sat down.

"I know you imprinted on my alpha." he said right away 'looking' straight at me, I almost choked on my soda.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked a bit embarrassed.

"No, but I can see emotions, it's how I get around when I know the scent. But I'll talk about that later. So, how does imprinting work? I still don't quite understand it." He asked looking down and swirling the contents of his glass around.

"Imprinting, it's like finding your other half the person you're supposed to be with for the rest of your life. Everything that you once thought as valuable you'd give up just to have one second with them. You'd do anything, be anyone to them just so that you'd be with them." I replied feeling like I was writing some sappy romance novel.

"And you did that with a kid?" Gabe questioned, "that seems like forced pedophilia."

I had to laugh I never thought of it like that but it was true.

"Well since we don't age until we give up our wolf we can go through stages of relationships. Like Quil, he imprinted on a three year old but he isn't, like, into her, it's like an older brother relationship, then it might go to best friends, and then maybe a relationship."

"You make it sound so unsure." Gabe replied.

"It depends on the imprint; we are what they want us to be."

"And if they don't want you?"

"I don't know."

"Well for what it's worth, I think you'll do better then Eddy boy…. Damn it now I've gone and said too much, I must be really tired." Gabe said getting up and going to the living room.

"Wait, what you mean by that?" I said chasing after him.

I found him sprawled on the couch. So I started poking him.

"Come on man! Nobody falls asleep that fast! … I'm going to fart in your face."

"That's a one way ticket to pink eye."

"Hah you are awake!"

"No I'm not."

"You're so childish!"

"Fine, since you're so adamant against me sleeping. Eddy-kins and Ace have some history together. He and his family are why she phased."

"She said she didn't remember."

"It wasn't a pretty time in her life; don't blame her for not wanting to talk about it."

"So what's their history?"

"Man why do you have to ask me? Just wait for her to warm up to you she'll tell you on her own." Gabe said flipping onto his stomach with his face shoved in the cushions.

"Fine, need a blanket?"

"And turn off the lights."

"Okay."

Lying in bed that night was hard, when dad came home from the Swan place I told him what was going on and he was ok with it as long as we didn't eat the fridge. My thoughts wouldn't stop racing, so Gabe knew, and Ace has history with Edward... does she still have feeling for him? Will it be another Bella? What will Edward do now that she's back? I fell into a fitful sleep sometime after twelve.

I woke up to the smell of French toast, bacon, and eggs. This was weird because dad doesn't cook… Oh shit. I tore down the stairs fearing a major disaster by the hands of a blind wolf that I would have to clean up. Once I turned the corner though I was surprised to see most of the other pack along with Embry and Seth in my kitchen. And the blind terror _was_ cooking.

"Don' worry about a ting' cause every little thing is going to be alright." Gabe sang 'looking' in my direction.

"Good morning" Ace said as she tilted her head back on a chair to look at me. And then she started laughing at me. I loved the sound of her laugh it was so natural sounding unlike the Cullens, but just as pretty.

"Dude nice Pjs," Seth snickered, "didn't think you would actually wear them."

Looking down at myself I realized what I was wearing. As a gag gift from Quil for Christmas he got me footie pajama pants with little pink wolves hugging hearts.

Needless to say I booked it upstairs to change. I can't believe I wore those in front of Ace she probably thinks I'm an epic dork now.


	12. The Plot Thickens

*Ace's Pov*

I and my pack have been sniffing around La Push for a few days since the broken imprint day. Sam welcomed us to stay so long as we left patrols and vampires to them, we promised so long as we could kill anything within a ten yard radius of our new place. Speaking of which we haven't moved into it yet, the owner was really lagging it on the repairs he was doing. So currently we are living between the other packs member homes.

But on the bright side Gabe and me were able to get jobs at a cute little herbal medicine shop owned by some of the older ladies on the rez who knew of the werewolves. The owner allowed Gabe because she figured a blind wolf nose would be able to smell a fresher product then a seeing human one. James and Jason would be starting school this coming September at La Push High once they are confirmed to be from Native American parents.

"You make it sound so great." Jason remarked sarcastically to my thoughts.

"It is. It means I don't have to deal with you twenty-four seven." I teased wrapping an arm around his shoulders, "nervous?"

"No."

"Yes." Gabe corrected with a grin.

"It's only because I don't know anyone here. What if they don't like me?" Jason fretted. Now normally this wouldn't happen because James would always be there to comfort his brother but he's been spending all of his free time with Leah now.

"I'm not mad. Just kind of lonely" Jason muttered scuffing his shoes on the rocks on the sidewalk.

"Still, family comes first. They still need to choose a pack to remain permanent to too." I remembered.

"Why don't we just merge packs?" Gabe asked holding my hand with his shoulder pressed to mine so he didn't have to worry about were he was going.

"We don't know how long we'll be here we could be reassigned any day."

"On another completely different note what are we going to do about the leech problem?" Gabe asked as we entered a little café and sat in a booth to the back of the restaurant.

"Wait it out, Lady Rain Flower probably already informed the Three D's of our location and we should be seeing some of the scouts soon."

"Bleh, well that's going to be fun." Jason groaned.

"What'll be fun?" a third voice sounded from behind me. Turning quickly I must have been too absorbed in my thoughts to hear or smell them enter.

"Jason was complaining about having to start school with no friends." Gabe covered quickly.

"Oh, well Seth, Brady, Collin, Embry, Quil, and me all go to LP High so you wouldn't be too alone you can hang with us." Jake offered from his booth behind me.

"Thanks Jake I'd like that." Jason smiled happily.

"I thought you would be done with school by now." Gabriel commented with a raised eyebrow amused.

"I missed too many days last year." Jake mumbled embarrassed looking at his large hands.

I had to laugh it was funny. He looked so much like a child ashamed of what they had done.

"That's why me and Gabe-real decided to be homeschooled." I smiled at my blind friend who grinned back.

"Oh are you done with school?" Quil asked interested as he managed to handle a crawling toddler girl between his arms.

"Yeah we finished a year early." I replied as my packs drinks came and the waitress threw a flirtatious smirk at Gabe. Gabe 'accidently' almost knocks over his glass with a surprised look when his hand makes contact.

"Careful dear, don't want the waitress to have to clean up after your blind self." I smiled at my pack brother.

"Sorry Love, just thought it was farther away." Gabriel played along looking my way slightly apologetically and slightly very amused.

"It's ok Hun, you don't need to apologize." I smiled and gave Gabe a kiss on the cheek.

The booth behind me was vibrating so much I turned to see what was going on to only see Jake vibrating like a large cell phone. Quil and Seth, who came with him, were giving him concerned stares.

"You ok Jake?" I asked putting a hand on his arm which stopped shaking as soon as I touched it.

"Yeah, what were we talking about again?" Jake asked nonchalant like nothing happened.

I gave him a quizzical look but brushed it off and started a new topic of how my pack could assist the other two on border runs and patrols.

I didn't notice the crimson eyes staring at us from the woods.


	13. It's Rude to Point Fingers

*Jake's Pov*

You know that feeling you get when you're your at the top of a roller coaster looking down waiting to go down that huge drop right before you scream your lungs out? Well I don't I've never been on one but, I figure it feels like this past week. And it seems like I'm not the only one. The Cullen's have been acting strange and Aceler's pack has been so skittish they walk around jumping at every sound.

Oh yeah we also decided to remain friendly with the Cullen's. They've proven themselves more then trustworthy. Myself, Quil, Seth, and Embry were all sitting on the Cullen's white couch playing some video game when Bella and Edward came running in so fast we didn't know it was them until Alice called out to them from the kitchen. They headed straight upstairs.

"What's going on?" I asked the short pixie vampire.

"Nessie has been attacked." Alice breathed in shock running up to the second story as well.

"Is Nessie going to be alright?" Seth asked worried about the half breed.

"I don't know. I think we should leave the Cullen's alone for a little while." I replied herding my pack out the door.

"Jake before you go, may I speak with you in private?" Edward asked from upstairs.

"Sure sure, you guys go on ahead. And see if you can find Ace and Sam, we need to tell them what happened." I waved my pack away as I sat again on the white sofa.

I was waiting for what felt like weeks, though it was probably just an hour or two, the imprint was tugging at my heart to go see Ace.

"Sorry for making you wait." Edward said shortly gliding down the steps and walking pass me. Figuring I was supposed to follow I got up and chased after the kind of red headed vampire.

"So what do you want to talk about? And how is Nessie?" I asked once we were in the woods a good distance from the house.

"We don't know yet, but we're hoping for the best. Two things, number one it was a person from the Volturi. I haven't told Bella yet but I think one of Sk-Acelers pack was with them. Number two stay away from Ace."

I was shocked Edward knows I imprinted on Ace and he still tried to tell me to keep away? And what was with the stutter what was he going to call her. Oh wait Gabe did say they had some history together…

"You know I can't but further even if I could I won't." I said to Edwards retreating back. I watched as he stiffened and slowly looked straight into my eyes.

"For your own good. Stay away from her." He said slowly with a hint of threat in his voice.

"Is that a threat? You have no control over what I do or what she does! And why are you so possessive? You have Bella… you still have feelings for her don't you?" I slowly realized.

Edward sprang at me so quickly and had me pinned I didn't even have time to transform.

"I don't! But I still see her as a very good friend and I won't have you hurt her!" Edward hissed in my face eyes black and bore his teeth.

Edward was suddenly torn from my person, which also tore my shirt, by an unknown dark force. He went crashing into a near by tree with such force I was surprised it didn't break. Turning to look at the attacker, Ace was in front of my looking me over… and staring at my awesome abs I think.

"You ok?" she asked looking straight up at me.

"Yeah, I totally could have taken him myself." I pouted at her in mock indignants.

"Sure yeah whatever." She smiled at me. She turned her head to Edward and it was obvious that they were having a silent conversation. With a huff Ace grabbed my hand, which felt perfect in mine, and pulled me away from the Cullen Place.

"My name was Skye." Was the first thing she said as she led me along away from the Cullen's.

"Pretty." I replied just enjoying the feel of her hand in mine.

We got all the way to La Push border before she realized that she was still holding my hand. She didn't even act like it was anything big she just let go with a shrug.

"So what were you doing in Forks?" I asked curiously as we continued to walk.

"To warn the leeches, we got a good whiff of a human drinker by our house so we figured we'd go and warn everyone. Jason went to Sam, Gabe to find your pack, James to track it, and I was to go to the sparkly zombies." She explained briefly with a sigh.

"So that's why Edward saw one of yours with the Volturi?" I asked understanding now.

"Probably, we know better to attack a Volturi member, there's always more and most have some sort of ability. Still I can't believe he would openly accuse one of mine to be in league with them"

"We'll sort it out. So you and Edward-" I started to question but she interrupted me.

"It was a long time ago. We had gone to school together when I was still human and we were really good friends, I even liked him. But I got to close, he broke our friendship off, and I was so upset I turned. My brothers did the best they could for me but they just didn't know how to convince my dad to let me stay. I left home and that's when I met Gabe." Ace explained briefly.

"Are your brothers Skinwalkers too?" I asked using their word.

"I've no clue I haven't seen them in four, five years." She explained as we neared Sam and Emily's house.

"I'm sorry." I back tracked not wanting to push her into a conversation she didn't want.

"Don't be it's not like it's your fault." She smiled at me. I think I just died and went to heaven.


	14. Mostly Diarrhea of the Keyboard sorry

**Dislaimer: everything but the Navajo Pack**

**PS i have no clue where all this is going i'm just writing to update. i feel bad for taking so long to start up again  
**

* * *

*Aceler's Pov*

I was so tired when I got home, I just fell on the couch and groaned. (Me and my pack had just moved into our home now that it was repaired and stocked with furniture.) And to think after running all the way to the vampire cave I still didn't make it in time. Alice called while I and Jake were on our way back explaining everything.

So it turns out that they had been expecting some vampires to come by, which they forgot to tell us about, so when Bella and Edward smelled a leech near their house they didn't think anything of it and went inside. Once the door was closed though something attacked them and went straight for Renesmee. They fought to protect her but I guess they didn't realize that there was a second who snuck behind them and grabbed the demon-girl-thing and booked it.

When the first one ran off too it didn't take them long to give chase to the one that took her. But by the time they got to them the girl was half dead and the suspected Volturi members ran into the forest where Edward thought he saw one of my pack members.

There were just a few problems to solve. Number one: why didn't Ed hear their thoughts. Number two: the description of the wolf didn't fit any of mine or the Quileute members. It was a full white with one black paw and blue eyes. The closest one to white would be Jason but he's all beige and to small to be the same one.

Carlisle thinks that the king vamps found a mind shield like Bella and used it against them. As for the unknown wolf he has no clue. Neither do we.

But anyways I was starting to drift to sleep when an unknown presence cleared its throat in front of me. Looking out the window first I noticed the sun going down, guess I must have fallen asleep, and by the silence so did my pack.

The presence cleared its throat again this time with more emphasis to get my attention.

"Evening Alec." I greeted the little vampire tiredly.

"Aceler, a pleasure as always." He responded pleasantly.

"Is Jane here? You two are usually connected at the hip." I asked not seeing the pain illusionist.

"No just me, Jane is on a different mission in Africa." He explained sitting in an armchair across from me.

"Oh, tell her 'hello' for me the next time you see her. I almost miss her" I laughed lightly, hoping not to wake my pack.

"Don't worry they'll be out of it for a while. And I will." Alec smiled.

Sitting up and stretching I looked over my little vampire friend. He hadn't changed much obviously but he had a different shade of red in his eyes then I usually saw.

"Have you fed recently?"

"No I don't eat here, the Cullen's don't take to kindly to it." He smiled.

"Which brings me to the next question, what are you doing here?" I asked curiously.

"Just to check up on you and drop off a trainee, I went by the Navajo reservation but, Lady Rain Flower told me she sent you here and she wanted the new guy with you."

"Did you get permission this time?" I asked teasingly, "Lady Rain wasn't pleased the last time the Volturi came upon our lands unannounced especially in such large numbers."

"Ha ha, yes, yes we did no worries. That was a one time event you can see now why we did as we did." He answered with a smile.

"We would have handled it, but whatever, you want something? We have a couple bags of blood in the fridge just in case you guys come by." I asked getting up, heading to the kitchen.

"O positive if you have it." He requested following.

I got him his bag of blood and I started munching on my apple. After a few minutes of eating I decided to ask him the question plaguing me the most.

"Why did the Volturi attack the half-vamp?" Alec looked confused.

"No order was made to attack anyone in this territory. I am only here to deliver the werewolf." I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion, Alec wouldn't lie to me, but who else could it have been if not the Volturi.

"I must take my leave now, I am sorry we do not have more time but I will visit again some time soon." Alec stated standing up throwing the empty bag into the trash.

"No worries, I'm due for a visit anyways. Tell Felix to keep my room kept up." I smiled at the little old vampire.

"I will, I look forward to seeing you again. Tell the others I say hello" Alec bowed slightly and took off at unbelievable speed.

"Damn it I forgot to ask about the new guy." I cursed myself palming myself on the forehead.

"_Was Alec here?_" Jason's tired thoughts drifted into my head.

"_Yup, he sends his greetings._" I thought back chucking the apple core into the waste bin.

"_Hope the smell goes away before the house warming party_." He stated as he silently fell back asleep.

Shaking my head I decided to go outside figuring I wouldn't be able to get any sleep tonight. I stepped onto the back porch just in time to get hit by an ice cold breeze, and I, I was only in shorts and a tank top. Our internal temperatures were just starting to rise so I was still really cold.

I was about to go back inside when I noticed something white sticking out of the bushes. I stepped off the porch to get a closer look and to my surprise it was a tail. A large tail, connect to a larger wolf, who was sleeping.

Smiling I walked over to the wolf probably left outside by Alec who more then likely 'forgot' all about him.

"Hey bud wake up." I called shaking him with my foot.

He rolled over onto his back with a grunt but didn't wake up fully. Through the mud I could tell he was all white… except for a black paw.

"Hey, White Fang! Get your butt up!" I practically yelled. That got him up he jumped straight in the air and growled when he landed. I gave him a sharp smack on the muzzle for growling at me but other than that we made no movements.

"Need clothes?" I asked after a while and he hadn't changed back. He gave a little nod and I went back into the house to get him some clothes. I figured Gabe would be the best bet since the new guy had the same wolf body type as Gabe just not as tall.

I came back down quickly and handed the wolf the clothes which it took and ran into the forest to change. '_Must be new to all this_.' I thought since most others who have been transforming for a while eventually stop caring about changing in front of each other.

"Sorry I lost my clothes on the way up here" a voice called from the brush.

"No problem, you new to all this?" I asked back to the stranger.

"Kind of, I've been at it for a year and a half. You must be Aceler" He said this time coming out of the foliage.

He looked like everyone else as a There-wolf. Tall, well muscled ,and tan with cropped hair. Only difference is that he had some white features rounder eyes, thinner lips, and blue eyes that stood out against his skin.

"Considering the fact that most from our native pack have been at it for at least twenty years I'll say that was new. Plus you just finished your internship with the Three D's right? And yes I am." I smiled at my new pack member, "What's your name?"

"My names Derek Agen, that long? Wow I do feel a little young now. And yes I did that was scary, Jane didn't like me very much." He replied in slight awe.

"She doesn't like anyone so don't worry about that. Well Derek, go find a room and get some sleep you'll meet the rest of the pack tomorrow." I yawned leading him inside the house.

* * *

**No clue if Alec is Ooc and i don't really care enough to look it up, so if it bothers you so much message me and i might change it.**


	15. Moody Teens  Stress

**Long time no see what is up?**

**anyways so idk who actually really care but if you do sorry for the wait i had the worst case of writers block ever but i will make it up some how**

***DISCLAIM AND PERSONAL CREATIVITY OWNAGE STUFF HERE***

* * *

*Aceler's Pov*

I got the least amount of sleep and yet I'm still the first one up. I gracelessly fell out of my bed with my back on the cold floor hoping to magically just float into the standing position so that I didn't have to make any effort. Sadly my dreams were crushed and I eventually pushed myself up and into the bathroom connected to my room and took a quick cold shower and got dressed in a pair of black sweat pants and bright blue spaghetti strap top.

Before going down stairs I looked into each of my pack mates' rooms to make sure they were accounted for. Gabe was lying flat on his back, perpendicular from the bad so that his head was hanging upside down and legs on the wall with a blanket just barely covering his stomach. Jason was a little more normal curled into a tight ball in the center of his bed, what I don't get is how he made a nest of his blankets and pillows. James was, well, James wasn't present I couldn't even remember if he came home with us, but I had a feeling he was at the Clearwater's with Leah. Again.

Sighing at the empty bed in Jason's room I walked into the only empty room upstairs expecting to see Derek but was surprised to see him not there. Shrugging it off I went down stairs to make some coffee. I tripped on Derek on the way down. He was lying at the base of the stairs like he was planning on going up got hit by a case of narcolepsy.

I pushed myself up onto my hands and knees irritated and went to yell at the new comer but almost choked with laughter instead. Derek was lying on his stomach with one arm as a pillow and the other was above his head filled with a rolled up mass of rug. It was really funny. I eventually made it to the coffee pot and started the machine.

The sound of brewing coffee was like a dog whistle, pun intended, all of the members of my little group started waking up and moving around I got a bunch of slurred mental good mornings as they trudged their way downstairs, Derek being the first one to the kitchen sat down now nervous about meeting his new pack brothers.

"Morning Ace," Gabe yawned rubbing his sightless eyes and went straight for the coffee now finished.

"Morning, Gabe, Jay come meet your new pack brother." I called as they were about to look for food.

Jay turned and gave a quizzical look at the new member.

"Derek this is Gabriel Benally and Jason Harvey, James is probably at his imprints house you'll meet him later. Gabe, Jay, this is Derek Agen. Alec brought him last night so be nice he's new." I ordered playfully handing out the coffee.

"Nice to meet you! How old are you? Where you from? Do you have any sibling?" Jason asked so many questions in rapid fire.

Dare just smiled well naturedly answering the questions he could catch.

"I'm 19, I'm from Austin Texas, and I have a 16 year old sister."

"Cool." Jason replied before digging into his bowl of cereal.

Gabe 'stared' at him for a little before he too also started eating his food with a small smile.

"_Thoughts?_" I asked Gabe mentally since Derek wasn't on our level of connection yet.

"_He is slightly overwhelmed but happy to be part of a group._" Gabe reported. I gave a smile, but didn't say anything further and just enjoyed my cheerios.

We ate in silence until the door opened and closed silently as if hoping to escape notice.

"James! Get yer ass in here!" I yelled out to the long lost brother. I heard his shuffled footsteps as he guiltily stuck his head into the kitchen.

"James this is our new brother Derek Agen, he just finished the Volt training. Alec brought him last night, I'm going to need you around to help show him around and get him integrated into our group." I said with authority.

"Me and Leah are going out tonight though so I won't be here all night." James spoke back with a roll of his eyes.

"You'll be back by 10:30 and meet us in the backyard. We're going to be going on a pack run to get a feel for the new mind." I told him not appreciating the attitude. James made a face at me and was about to say something when Jason jumped in.

"Like what we used to do with Lady Rain? That was always fun! I miss doing that I can't wait! Can you James?" Jason was practically beaming at his brother.

"No I can't." the used to be lovably killer sighed in defeat giving me another nasty look. I just smiled back at him in victory.

As James trudged upstairs Derek turned to me with an eyebrow raised in surprise and confusion.

"Lady Rain would never have taken that." He said trying to figure something out.

I sighed in defeat sagging onto my elbows onto the table, "he wouldn't have dreamt of speaking like that to Lady Rain Flower."

"So why do you take it? Even the pack in Texas is stricter and Major Kingston is pretty loose on us." Derek inquired though surprisingly with out any form of judgment.

"It's been a while since I've seen him so happy; I don't want him to loose that. But at the same time I'm getting tired of his attitude. I was hoping things would calm down but, I don't know I'm just at a lose." I explained while staring at my unfinished coffee.

"We'll get by it, I'm sure the run will do just the thing" Jason smiled optimistically.

"I hope so kid." Gabe mumbled under his breath though everyone caught it.

~ ~ Time Skip ~ ~

10:16

Derek and I had just gotten back from Sam and Emily's place where we introduced him to everyone and explained that he had gotten lost on his way to La Push when he smelt blood suckers and went to investigate but didn't try to attack since there were too many for him to take on alone. Total lie, but hey it flew.

Jacob Black didn't seem to keen on Derek for some reason but, didn't say anything. We hung out with the Forks pack for the day while Jason and Gabe went to buy stuff to decorate their rooms with, and James did whatever imprints do.

I finished changing and walked to the backyard to wait for my pack to get ready. Jason was already there bouncing in his spot in nothing but a pair of cut off shorts and a wife beater we were finally up to snuff on the whole temperature thing. Gabe came out a few minutes later in sweat pants and shirtless followed by Derek in a pair of Gabe's basketball shorts.

"What time is it?" I asked anyone in general.

"10: 25" Jason called after looking at his cell phone.

"Will we leave without him?" Derek asked.

"No, he's coming even if I have to drag him out of Leah's bed by his tail." I replied crossing my arms. It didn't take so much, a minute later James came running to the back yard still half way in his shirt.

"Glad you made it, almost went looking for you." Gabe almost growled out.

"None of that, let's get ready." Merely turning my back to my brothers I pulled off my sports bra and shorts and transformed. I felt my brothers change only a split second later. Our transformations where less violent then the native pack we just glided into our new skins while they practically explode.

Giving my fur a good shake I flopped onto my haunches to look at my pack.

"_I'd say we were a good looking group._" Gabe wolf smiled while leaning into my shoulder. I smiled back and stood and gave my legs a good stretch.

"_Ready to run?_" I asked excited, this would be my first time leading a pack run.

"_We will follow you_." most of my pack responded. Gabe gave James a dark look, but didn't say anything to him. Yet.


	16. Boys Need to Stop Being Boys

I ran straight into the forest Gabe following at my right pressed into my side, Jason slightly behind and to my left Derek directly behind me but with enough space that I wouldn't accidentally hit him and James lagging it in the rear.

We ran around the forest first barking and yipping at every bird and creature we heard or saw jumping off and on rocks and boulders leaping off little ledges dirt and just general fun. Deciding on a more scenic route I ran to the cliffs Jake took us to a couple times. Starting at the bottom we ran to the top enjoying the sea spray and salty air. We made a racket howling at the moon and stomping our forepaws to the point a man who lived close by started yelling.

With a barking laugh we ran back into the woods and just let our paws carry us. At least until I felt a presence join us looking back a light gray slender wolf was running next to James. Leah, obviously, then ran up next to me since we hadn't stopped and then took a few quick steps a head then fell back to my level.

She wanted a race, angered by the intrusion I took the offer and made a link with her,

"To the back of my house. Gabe will count to three." I stated shortly and cut the link off just as quickly.

Gabe gave off three barks and we took off. Leah was easy to see her light colored fur reflected the moonlight as we ran through the trees.

"_This is a pack run! Not a: bring your girlfriend along run! What the hell, James you know the rules_!" Jason surprisingly chewed out his brother shaking with rage as they ran somewhere behind me. James was just ignoring him waiting to see who would win. Jason said something else but I didn't catch it and the two started fighting. I didn't think much of it the two always got into scuffles but they would never hurt each other.

We ran at equal speed until Leah got bored I guess and started sprinting faster. Me being an alpha couldn't let that happen and went faster as well. Through our race for however fast Leah went I made sure I was always at least a shoulder in front. We got to the giant oak that marked the last 200 yards and I sprinted my ass off and pulled far ahead of Leah skidding into my back yard and panting from exhaustion.

I changed back into my human form and got changed quickly Leah entered soon after me and changed back as well. We were both done by the time the boys came. They had gotten a little held up. I hadn't paid much mind to it then, but Jason and James got into a fight while arguing. I sorely regret that.

Gabe walked at human James' side growling and shaking in anger and Derek came in front of them quickly carrying a haggard, beaten up Jason on his back.

"It was a fun race Leah I'm sorry to send you off so soon after, but I need to talk to my pack." I said to her politely and quickly worried about the extremely pained look on Jason's face.

"It's ok, thanks for inviting me though. It was a fun race we should do it again sometime" Leah smiled and ran off after giving James a peck on the cheek.

I went straight to Jason and took the beaten boy off of Derek. I laid him down and looked him over for injuries. He had a few bad ones that were already healing dangerously wrong. James was standing with Gabe, who was beyond pissed, and just waited for a rebuttal obviously not knowing the extent of injury.

I motioned for Derek to lie down and once obeyed I placed the injured boy on his back and jumped on as well. Gabe grabbed James into his jaws and came up next to me.

"_Lead Derek to the Cullen's, Carlisle will be able to help and hurry_." I rushed not even wanting to waste time in opening my mouth.

I didn't need to finish we were off the moment I told him where to go.

I was worried, my favorite little brother was fading under me his heart beat slowing and his breathing getting more ragged I couldn't tell if it was to unconsciousness or death. Either way some one was going to pay for it.

The journey felt like forever, Jason was unconscious and I could feel all the wrong angles in his body, but we eventually made it to the yard but I urged Derek on and we went crashing through the door breaking it. I heard Gabe throw James through the mind link, but couldn't pay attention then. I hopped off of Derek's back and booked it upstairs screaming for Carlisle to help.

He met me half way up the stairs took Jay and disappeared into a room up their. I ran up after and followed Jay's scent. He was in the same room the demon spawn was in but I couldn't focus on that I raced to the side Edward and Carlisle weren't at and grabbed my little boys hand in fear. I could hear his heart sputter at time and I knew it was worse then I thought.

"You don't want to be here." Edward tried to herd me out the room as Carlisle started to surgically open Jason's chest.

"No, I'm not leaving him!" I stated daring him to make me move from my spot by Jason's head Gabe came into the room after my shout and Carlisle said we could stay so long as we kept a few feet away. We did and it was gruesome. Edward had to keep reopening Jason's chest so that Carlisle could work on what was most dangerous in there. Eventually we heard the first of the bones re-break.

Once we knew the worst of the injuries were taken care of (two ribs had pierced his lungs, another three were cracked in half, and his back was broken.) I let Esmee usher me and Gabe out the room and to the living room. The two other packs and the Cullen's were already there waiting, James was at the far corner with Derek keeping guard. No one was allowed near him.

Jake was the first to come to me and just hugged me I didn't hug him back, but I leaned into the embrace and accepted the comfort it gave me. I detached myself from after a few moments and sat on the couch sighed and just sat with my face buried into my knees and going over all the reasons I sucked as an alpha and why I should be eaten alive. Jake stayed by my side the entire time and I took a lot of surprised comfort in it.

"So what happened?" Seth finally asked after a long moment of silence.

"Jason spoke badly of Leah, and James lost his temper and they started fighting. Which we normally ignore because they always argue but, I guess James took it too far and forgot how small and fragile Jason really is and body slammed him into a boulder pile out in the woods." Gabe answered growling in James' general direction.

James just tried to curl himself into a smaller ball on the floor. Everyone else was giving us confused looks, asking how a werewolf could be fragile.

"Jason's only eleven. His birthday passed three weeks ago, he's still only a pup." I informed hating myself more for not protecting him better.


	17. Cruel and Unusual

I was sitting next to sleeping Jason he's been out for a couple days now, but I knew he was ok. I have the upmost respect for Carlisle and his abilities in his practice. I on the other hand have had no sleep. I had to inform Lady Rain about all the happenings and she told me I had to decide the punishments.

"_Have you decided anything?_" Derek asked from the doorway of the room Jason was moved into. I and Derek got pretty close during this time so we were able to form a telepathic connection out of wolf form.

"_Not yet but I have an idea. I just hope the other pack doesn't get involved._" I sighed rubbing my eyes.

"_You got some nasty bags, go home and get some sleep, I'll stay with him._" He mock ordered but truly meant. He walked over and sat on the ground next to the armchair I was sitting in.

"_Are you ordering your alpha? I think I should be thinking of punishments for you instead_." I smiled and stifled a yawn, "_but I'm fine I need to wait for the Alaskan pack to call me back. Once they're in the area I'll decide on what's to happen to James._"

"_Why would that need the Alaskan pack?_"

"_They're heading back to the main pack James will go with them and then go through retraining with the Three Demon Heads_." I explained running a hand through Jason's shaggy hair, he was so happy he could finally grow it when we got here, it needs a cut though.

"_What about Leah they seem like an item?_"

"_That's the part I'm worried about; imprinting isn't native to our pack so we don't know how to accommodate for that. But that's also the reason I'm sending him away. They say that imprint pairs can't stand being away from each other._" I explained. I wasn't worried about James hearing us through the link, he was disconnected.

"Oh ok, I hope he gets Jane." Derek growled lowly. I just smiled and pushed his head into my legs in a kind of hug.

I don't remember falling asleep but I guess I did.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room, it wasn't in the Cullen's but, it wasn't any of the other packs I've stayed in before. I took a deep breath to catch the scent, it was so mixed it was hard to decide who it actually belonged to but Jacob Black was the most recent to have been in here, and the longest.

I got up and opened the door to get hit by the smell of eggs, bacon, muffins, sausages, pancakes, and waffles. My stomach roared in excitement I hadn't eaten since the day Jason was hurt. Following the smell to the kitchen I was surprised to see a barely awake Jacob and a bunch of other Skinwalkers including mine packed into a tiny kitchen where a pretty, but scarred woman and a bunch of others girls were cooking.

"Is this heaven?" I joked from the doorway catching everyone's attention. Jacob finally seemed to wake up; if he had a tail it would be wagging.

"Well it seems like Sleeping Beauty has finally woken up." Quil joked while trying to keep Claire from drawing on his face with marker.

"How long was I out?" I asked taking the only open seat which was next to Jake. He tried to discreetly put his arm on my chair.

"Just most of yesterday and this morning, Jake wouldn't leave." Jared smirked knowingly at the one mentioned who looked away.

"Ah Fu-"

"They called saying that they were held up in Canada." Gabe interrupted placing a hand over my mouth. I gave him a grateful look and pushed his hand away.

"Who called?" Sam inquired standing with his arms around Emily's waist.

"The Alaskan branch of our pack, some of them are heading back to Arizona so on their way they're going to stop by real quick." I explained.

"Why?" Seth wondered curiously.

"James is going to be taken back to Arizona and from there go to retraining. Lady Rain Flower will then determine if he should be allowed back here." I answered

"That explains why she sent Derek here." Gabe realized.

"Wait what? Huh?" Leah gasped from the other side of the table.

"Lady Rain Flower can see the future she probably saw this happening and sent me here to take James' spot." Derek explained.

"No not that! You can't send James away!" Leah shouted at me. It took me a lot to fight the growl forming in my throat at being spoken to like that.

"Can and will. James is now a danger to my pack and has broken our rules, retraining is the nice option." I replied slowly.

"I won't let you!" Leah growled and shook.

"Leah calm down, let's talk this out." Jacob stood trying to calm her. Leah paid no mind to him and jumped over the table to get to me. I jumped to the side and ran out the door so as not to break anything in the house.

I heard the loud 'pop' of Leah exploding into her other form and spun to face her. She was all fluffed up snarling at me and then pounced. I dodged to the left and shifted to face her. I was taller then she was and not as slim so I would be stronger and as we already know faster.

She jumped again at me and this time I crouched down and lunged for her throat the moment it was exposed. I rolled her onto her back and kept her pinned as she bit at my ears. I just applied more force till she was coughing and wheezing.

"_You won._" Gabe informed me walking to my head and started prying my jaws off of Leah's throat. I let him, I keep forgetting how blood thirsty our species was.

I shifted back into my human skin and Gabe immediately slipped a large sweatshirt over me it came to about the middle of my thighs.

"Don't you think that was a little much." One of the younger members of Sam's pack growled at me. Not liking what I did to a native member. I smacked him for the growl.

"In my pack threats and disrespect are not allowed. I can't count how many times I've nearly died from speaking back to Lady Rain Flower. And I won't take it from other packs either." I replied as the boy rubbed his sore cheek.

"You should be more understanding. Imprints can't be separated that's cruel and unfeeling!" one of the girls that had been cooking argued.

"Aceler has been more then understanding! She has put up with James speaking back, being disrespectful, and faulting his loyalty to the pack. By all rights she can kill him for his trespasses. Imprinting is at fault for the disharmony in our pack. The retraining will do them both a world of good." Derek defended growling at the human that Jared pushed behind him to protect.

I placed a calming hand on Dare's shoulder. And checked Gabe who was glaring from my other side with his teeth bared.

"Why don't we just take James make him part of our pack then he isn't part of yours anymore and not a threat anymore." Jake asked trying to compromise.

"James and Jason can't leave the pack, unlike me, Ace, and Gabe. They were born into it while I was born into the Texas pack and Ace and Gabe were lone wolves that integrated." Derek tried to explain as we all headed to the house hoping to discuss a compromise.

"Why I don't understand? What do you mean born into it?" Paul asked confused.

"James and Jason were born werewolves they could transform since they were born. While the three of us transformed later on in life. Because of this they physically and mentally can't leave the pack though they can go to the different branches." I explained as best I could, in all reality it still confused me.

"Could you take Leah in?" Sam asked wonderingly.

"Yes, but we hardly ever take in outsiders the pack is to complicated to take in someone used to a different type of pack."

"Oh."

I was about to say something when I felt a nudging at the back of my mind.

"_Jason?_"

"_Where am I? Where are you? And what's going on?_" my favorite pack brother asked.

"_Your at the Cullen's, I'm at the La Push's Alphas house. You were really hurt after your fight and we took you to the vampires to fix you up. We'll be right there._" I explained getting up from my seat. Earning stares from the other two packs

"_Oh ok what's going to happen to James?_" Jason asked confused.

"_Retraining._" I replied.

"Jason's awake we'll be taking off." I told the shapeshifters. My brothers and Jake followed me out


	18. Cats Out the Bag Now

"Hey babe." I called into the room that held my brother and the half-breed that was still in a coma.

"Ace! I'm hungry! Can we go get something to eat once Dr. Cullen is done?" my baby brother asked excitedly while Carlisle checked him over. Jason now had a large scar running from the middle of his chest to just above his belly button.

"Sure babe, whatever you want." I smiled.

"He's clear to go but I would like to see him in a few weeks to makes sure everything is ok those breaks might have some lasting effects since he's so young." Dr. Cullen finally cleared straightening up.

"Sounds like a plan. Thank you again for everything Carlisle." I thanked sincerely walking out of the room with Jason following talking about all the foods he wanted.

While we were having the celebratory feast I got a call from the Alaskan pack. They would be here around five. Feeling slightly merciful I let James spend it with his imprint and alpha ordered him to the beach at 4:50.

We went to the beach for fun splashing in the waves and just enjoying ourselves. Time passed quickly and before we knew it we saw James coming, with Leah, and her pack, and Sam's pack along with the imprints and the Cullens.

"I hope you come in peace," growled Gabe, "I'll kill you if you interfere."

"We only ask that you reconsider. It'll tear the both of them apart on the inside." Emily begged with a desperate look.

"That is slightly the point. If James is so willing to kill his own flesh for a female I will separate them." I sighed out tired of the interruption.

"_They can't be here Dem-_" Gabe reminded me.

"_Hush! Edward is listening. Either way we can't force them we are too out numbered we'll have to wait till they come either way._" I interjected before Gabe revealed too much, but Edward had caught it and was giving us a strange look.

"But you can't do that! It is against our laws to separate or injure imprints." Sam explained.

"Should have thought of that before he nearly killed my pup, James come here." I finished with alpha authority. James unwillingly came to my side.

"Leave, you are not wanted here." Derek ordered.

"No, we'll fight if we have to." Sam decided standing firm. At that moment we could hear movement in the forest to our left and their right.

It took a while since they were farther in but, eventually I saw the head of a scout runner pop out of the shrubbery. I recognized the coloring, the Alaskan pack was here. It retreated back into the foliage and ran back to the advancing pack.

"If you fight you're declaring war on the entire pack." I threatened.

"I think we can take the four of you." Paul laughed.

"How about all six hundred?" a new voice asked coming out of the foliage, surprised the five of us to be sure of the speaker.

"Lord Aki?" I asked surprised.

"In the flesh, I decided to visit my favorite sister when we received your call." The elder replied. The rest of his pack coming in after him all twenty of them.

"I do believe I am from this area, but my memory fails me in my old age." Lord Aki mused then turned to me, "So where is the wayward ward?"

"Here Lord Aki," I pushed James toward the elder shifter, "He is the one to be taken to the Volt."

"How disappointing. Come boy we will leave then." Lord Aki started walking back into the woods using the alpha command on him.

"Wait Lord Aki, don't take him! He's my imprint." Leah ran in front of the old man.

"Imprints huh? I remember those ghastly things, better off without them." Aki ruffed out shoving pass.

"How can you say that? I bet you don't even know what they are!" Leah questioned.

"Imprints make you stupid. I know more then you think girl it is better off for you this way." Lord Aki growled.

Lord Aki continued to walk but Leah would have none of it and lunged for the older werewolf. Some one else was the one to tackle her, a vampire by the name of Felix. Needless to say there were a ton of stares.

"Another attack will lead to this ones death." Felix threatened holding Leah hostage.

"What is a member of the Volturi doing with your pack?" Edward hissed at us.

"The American Werewolves have been allies with the Volturi since the fall of the Romanian Coven. Felix and Demitri are here as escorts for James, he is going back to the Volturi. Before we are assigned to a pack we must go through training with them and to be drained of extra blood since our breed was used as feeders before the revolution." I explained as the larger pack left and disappeared into the forest a small gift was left behind by Demitri. Once the pack had left Felix let go of Leah and ran off. Leah just fell to her knees and started sobbing all the other imprints crowded around and tried to comfort her while throwing me hateful glares.

"But we're Shapeshifters not werewolves." Sam stated more then confused and angry.

"Yes you are, but we are werewolves. Well except for Lord Aki I think he's one of you." I said slowly as my pack shifted uncomfortably behind me.

"So let me get this straight, you're werewolves, you have an alliance with the Volturi, you train with them, which you conveniently forgot to tell us, and you came here for a treaty." Jacob asked putting his facts together.

"Yup, once a good relationship was established we planned on telling you but obviously it didn't work out." Gabe answered.

"So why should we allow you to stay now?" Embry growled advancing.

"Two reasons actually. One Jacob Black imprinted on Aceler, two you need help finding out who killed the half breed." Gabe replied again. That one caught me off guard. I looked at my unofficial beta to see if he was lying but there was nothing but all seriousness there.

"Nessie isn't dead! And we know who did it! Jake can't imprint it was broken." the new born hissed at us.

Jason's jaw clicked audibly at that and looked down in guilt. Only a few noticed.

"I did imprint on her Bella. I just don't know why or how." Jake answered.

"Jason what do you know?" Edward looked at him wide eyed and unbelieving.

"Nothing." My pup mumbled sidestepping to the protection of back.

"What do you know?" The newborn screeched advancing toward us.

I snarled threateningly at her as my pack stepped up next to me to safeguard in case she tried to shove pass. Eddy boy stopped her though knowing that a small group of actual werewolves was a lot more dangerous then they looked. Once a safe distance I turned to my little brother.

"What happened?" I asked softly.

"_It was an Immortal, he came to me in a dream telling me to wake up said I didn't want to be there when it happened._" Jason murmured mentally, I saw Edward relaying everything to his group out of the corner of my eye.

"_Did he tell you why?_" I questioned gently

"_He said that if I stayed longer I might get blamed for something he did and if I told anyone before he got a chance to finish what he started he'd kill my pack while I watched._" He started to tear up obviously shaken from the experience.

"_When?_"

"Ten minutes ago." He stated aloud. The Cullen's didn't stick around running back to their cave to ensure that all he said lies.

And now the scene was quiet. The Forks and La Push Packs were quiet except for Leah's sniffles since she finally calmed slightly her head in Emily's lap.

"Are we in any danger?" Sam asked thickly obviously feeling betrayed by me and mine. Jason shook his head.

"The attackers only wanted to get rid of the Halfling." Jason clarified.

"Why?" Jake asked confused on why a group would want to kill a child.

"This will be a long explanation I think it best if we moved somewhere covered it smells like rain is going to fall soon." Gabe suggested as we started walking to our house which was just a twenty minute walk away. The other packs followed, unwillingly but the need to know was greater then their suspicion.


End file.
